Oscuros Deseos
by JhoanRodriguez
Summary: Tanto tiempo esperando, tanto tiempo solo, y al fin volvía a escuchar su voz. Pero esta vez no la dejaría atrás, no cometería el mismo error del pasado, esta vez no la perdería y haría que ella fuera suya, para siempre.


¡Hola! Aquí Jhoan R con un One-shot MariBlanc. Cabe decir que este one-shot participa en el concurso #Devil&LustAwards de Marichat8989 en Wattpad.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

Frío. Tenía frío, uno que se coló por todo su cuerpo y heló hasta sus huesos. Pero sentía algo más, una inexplicable sensación de humedad que se aferraba su piel. El aire que inhalaba era casi irrespirable, presionaba a sus pulmones para que se acostumbrasen a él. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, el brillo cegador de su entorno los lastimaba.

Jadeó y abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Había agua en todos lados. Edificios en ruinas. Un silencio sepulcral, solo podía oír su propia respiración y los incontrolables latidos de su corazón. La -una vez- hermosa ciudad de París, era un lago aparentemente interminable. No había ni una sola alma a la vista, ni un ser vivo, nada; la soledad era abrumadora. Miró el cielo, un ligero estremecimiento surcó por su espalda, sin estar preparada para ello. La Luna se había divido en dos, con un cráter abierto cerca del epicentro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —fue lo que articularon sus labios pocos después de ser dejada atrás por Bunnix. No lograba comprender nada, la situación era crítica, necesitaba saber acerca de ella.

"_Cuanto menos sepas sobre el futuro, mejor._" Recordó las palabras de Bunnix, ella no debía saber que eventos había desatado ese futuro apocalíptico, sino hacer su trabajo de siempre: atrapar el akuma y reestablecer el orden.

Este era un error que tenía que reparar.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la cima de un edificio y tenía una visión fascinante de las ruinas de la ciudad. Se preguntaba dónde podría encontrar al akumatizado, para terminar con todo de una vez. Pronto sus sospechas se confirmaron, no había más nadie a parte de ella, podía escuchar el sutil goteo del agua, el resonar de cada movimiento que hacía; se sentía asfixiada de tanto silencio y de la soledad que predominaba en ese lugar.

En medio del silencio, a la distancia, sus oídos captaron una tenue melodía que sonaba triste, melancólica. La voz le parecía familiar, como si ya la hubiese escuchado. Con cautela, se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta visualizar en la parte superior del edificio, donde solía estar un cartel masivo, la figura de alguien; el akumatizado causante de esta desgracia.

La voz se hizo más nítida...

— Un pequeño gatito en el techo...

Y la reconoció finalmente.

— Solo sin su Lady...

Ladybug arqueó las cejas, confundida. Dijo el nombre de su compañero en un susurro, sin creer que el akumatizado fuese él, su fiel compañero de batallas, su amigo, su gatito, Chat Noir.

— ¡¿Chat...Noir?!

La melancólica melodía se detuvo de golpe y la figura se giró a verla. El joven con traje de gato que le devolvió la mirada no era Chat Noir, su fiel compañero de batallas, sino uno vestido con un traje enteramente blanco, un color blanco tan puro que relucía al percibir los rayos del sol, con unos ojos azul hielo, mirándole con una intensidad casi maníaca, su piel era más pálida de lo usual y hasta el rubio de su cabello, pasó a ser un platinado que hacía juego con su traje.

Ladybug jadeó de la impresión y, por inercia, retrocedió un par de pasos, sin darle credibilidad a lo que sus ojos veían. Observaba la nueva apariencia de Chat Noir, asimilando cada aspecto de la misma. Sus ojos azules, en vez de verdes, no apartaban la mirada de ella y la sonrisa que se curvaba en sus labios, le dio un mal presentimiento.

— ¡¿Mi lady?! —Su voz tembló ligeramente por la emoción, se levantó ronroneando y bajó apresurado de donde estaba, acercándose y sonriéndole a Ladybug, parecía encantado y exaltado de verla.— Pensé que te había perdido... Estaba tan _gatriste_ de ver que no estabas.—Él se fue acercando con los brazos abiertos, Ladybug solo retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás, conforme él avanzaba, colocando las manos frente a su pecho.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Al momento de formular la pregunta, se arrepintió. "_Cuanto menos sepas del futuro, mejor_" las palabras de Bunnix resonaron en su cabeza, parecía un mantra. El akumatizado Chat Noir parecía estar tan entusiasmado de ver a Ladybug, pero ella lucía lo contrario; no esperaba tener que luchar contra Chat Noir, esperaba luchar contra cualquier otro akumatizado pero no contra él.

— No, no me digas.—sus labios se arquearon en una mueca de frustración, sin saber cómo lidiar con la situación.— ¡Vamos a arreglar todo!

Chat Noir le sonrió, como siempre hacía.— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Sin previo aviso, se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a rodear a Ladybug como un gato. La heroína moteada se alteró, asustada, sin entender la actitud tan extraña que había adoptado su compañero.— Ahora que has vuelto y ahora que vas a...—Él se pone de pie, Ladybug retrocedió al momento, y tan pronto como ella está con la guardia baja, él se preparó para lanzarse hacia ella y...—... ¡darme tu miraculous! —quitarle los pendientes.

Ladybug, rápidamente, actuó a la defensiva y lo echó de encima con una patada, mandándolo a una distancia prudente, para ella retroceder aún más y armarse con su yo-yo. Ella seguía sin comprender qué le sucedía y por qué ansiaba tanto tener su miraculous.

— ¿Mi miraculous? —Ella frunció el ceño, sin darle gracia la situación, mientras sostenía su yo-yo en caso de que este osara atacar en contra suya. Sabía cuál era el precio que él debía pagar a cambio de dejarse akumatizar por Hawk Moth, su miraculous y el de él, pero ¿él de verdad quería su miraculous para entregárselo a Hawk Moth?, ¿qué habría hecho ella para que su compañero quisiera hacer eso? Soltó un suspiro, pensando que todo sería sencillo si él solo le dijera dónde se hallaba el akuma y así poder terminar con todo.— ¿Qué te pasa, Chat Noir?

Sus ojos azul hielo, que antes la observaban con una fascinación maníaca, se tornaron en una triste y lastimosa mirada. Lucía arrepentido, Ladybug solo pudo sentir empatía por él, por su actual circunstancia y tan solo buscaba hallar la solución para ella.

— Lo siento, no quise ser grosero, mi Lady.—su voz sonaba lastimada, dolida, suplicante, mientras estiraba su mano para que ella le entregase lo que él pedía.— ¿Me podrías dar tu miraculous, por favor? Chat Blanc ha cometido... muchos errores.

Ella dejó su yo-yo, y caminó hacia él, con una expresión de empatía.

— Has sido akumatizado, Chat Noir.—Continuó caminando hacia el gato de traje blanco. No necesitas mi Miraculous, necesitas que purifique tu akuma.—Sus blancas orejas cayeron, él se giró con los ojos cerrados, una fría y helada lágrima corrió por su cara. Ladybug limpió la lágrima con su mano izquierda, preguntándose cuantas veces Chat Noir había estado llorando esperando a que ella llegara y purificara el akuma, cuanto tiempo había pasado solo; la idea solo le daba escalofríos.— Deja que te ayude.

— Sálvame...

Él susurró con la voz al borde de quebrarse en un sollozo. Ladybug lo miró abatida. Él había estado sufriendo demasiado y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

— Mi pobre gatito...—Comenzó a examinar el cuerpo de Chat Noir, en busca del akuma y librar de su sufrimiento a su compañero.— Dime.—Sostuvo el cascabel del traje entre sus manos, antes era amarillo pero ahora era plateado y pesaba más de lo usual.— ¿Recuerdas a dónde fue el Akuma? —Soltó el cascabel y pasó a mirar el cinturón y el bastón, pensando que, posiblemente, el akuma podría encontrarse ahí. Ella toma su mano, donde se encuentra su anillo, que estuviese ahí tampoco le parecía imposible, pero necesitaría ayuda del poder de destrucción de él para destruirlo.

Chat Blanc tomó su mano y la acercó hacia su pecho, indicando que ahí estaba el akuma.

— Aquí.—Y la mirada que había sido de lamento y suplica, se había transformado en una de genuina locura.— Pero ya está roto.—sostuvo la mano de su amada contra su pecho antes de atacarla e intentar arrebatarle una vez más sus pendientes.

Ladybug actuó rápido, con ayuda de sus pies hizo caer a Chat Blanc. Con dificultad, se arrastró por el suelo lo más lejos posible de él, huyendo, hasta llegar al borde del edificio, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó desde la cima del edificio, con Chat Blanc siguiéndole los pasos.

— ¡Ahora estás rompiendo más que mi corazón, Marinette!

Un jadeó se escapó de sus labios seguido de un "¿qué?", aterrizó encima de un autobús flotante en el interminable lago que era París, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Chat Blanc, quien la miraba con una sonrisa y sus ojos tan fijos en ella. Su cara no reflejaba otra emoción que no fuera la sorpresa, Chat Noir la acababa de llamar por su nombre de civil, y eso le aterraba de sobremanera, ¿cómo lo sabía?, ¿cómo se había enterado?, ¿eso fue lo que convirtió al mundo en esa pesadilla?

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Él solo sonrió, complacido de ver su expresión que combinaba la sorpresa y la seriedad. Extendió sus brazos y sin titubeos dijo:

— Ven a mí... ¡Marinette!

Volverlo a escuchar pronunciar su nombre, confirmó su peor pesadilla. Él lo sabía, su identidad secreta él la sabía.

— ¡Estás equivocado! No soy Marinette...—Chat Blanc comenzó a acercarse y la única salida que vio fue huir para escapar él, dando saltos entre tantos escombros y piezas flotantes.— Es imposible, nunca te dije nada.

Estuvo durante un largo lapso de tiempo huyendo, saltando y escondiéndose de Chat Blanc. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento con cada salto que daba, con cuidado de no caerse al agua, por su mente corrían múltiples pensamientos pero el que superaba a todos era cómo Chat Noir había descubierto su identidad secreta. Desearía que Bunnix le dijera algo al respecto, porque ahora estaba confundida y perdida.

—¡Dame tu Milagroso para que pueda hacer que todo vuelva a ser como era! —una luz blanca envolvió las manos del rubio platinado y se preparó para disparar.— ¡Mega-Cataclismo!

Él disparó un mega Cataclismo contra ella, que destruyó todo un edificio en el proceso. Ladybug esquivó el ataque, rodando sobre una plataforma destruida. Sus ojos contemplaron con miedo el vasto poder destructivo que poseía Chat Blanc y como el edificio se reducía a escombros mientras caía precipitadamente al agua. Las aguas se removieron, causando una inundación, ella se tambaleó.

Buscó una salida y huyó rápidamente.

* * *

— ¡Te encontraré, mi Lady! Y cuando lo haga, ¡me darás tu miraculous!

Ella se asustó de inmediato al escuchar su voz tan cerca. Huyó lo más rápido que pudo, dando piruetas y saltos elaborados por sobre las ruinas de la ciudad. Le faltaba el aliento, desorientada, no había lugar donde esconderse, ni donde ocultarse, solo... ¿por qué?

Se detuvo en un tejado, cansada, sin aliento. Tan pronto como se detuvo, la figura del akumatizado estuvo delante de ella, con su rostro indiferente y sus ojos azules mirándole con un brillo casi maníaco.

Chat Blanc se abalanzó hacia adelante, con su mano en alto en un ataque mortal.— ¡DAME TU MIRACULOUS!

Sus piernas se movían agiles y rápidas, mientras saltaba por los escombros de lo que era la ciudad de París. Sus ojos miraban en todas las direcciones, desesperada, buscando la manera y la forma de escapar de esa pesadilla. Podía escuchar la voz de su compañero resonando en sus oídos, llamándola por su nombre de civil, y lanzando ataques simultáneos para buscarla y finalmente encontrarla.

Quería desaparecer, quería salir de esa pesadilla.

Su última opción fue llegar hasta la Torre Eiffel, o lo que era la Torre Eiffel. Podría esconderse con facilidad y así poder ingeniárselas para idear un plan de capturar el akuma de Chat Noir. Pero él la rastreo hacia ese lugar, gritando acerca de cómo su amor fue lo que causó la destrucción, a nivel global, de la civilización.

Sus ojos se pasearon por la destruida arquitectura, podía escuchar los pasos de Chat Blanc tan cerca, el sonido de sus latidos acelerados perforaban sus oídos; sudaba frío y trataba de no hacer ruido.

Y tras una lucha casi imposible de vencer, ella invocó su Lucky Charm y en su mano cayó una pequeña goma de borrar.

Chat Blanc dice que le gustaría borrar el pasado pero que solo hay una forma. Él le recuerda que combinar sus Miraculous puede conceder un deseo y proclama que su deseo sería arreglar todo para que puedan volver a estar enamorados. Se prepara para tomar sus pendientes, pero Ladybug lo esquiva y le arrebata el cinturón, para descubrir que el akuma no está allí. Molesto porque Ladybug no está escuchando nada de lo que él dice, dispara un pequeño Cataclismo en el suelo debajo de ella, haciendo que cayera al agua.

El frío y la humedad envolvieron su cuerpo mientras descendía a la inundada París. Su cuerpo colisionó con el agua, ella ahogó un gemido. Ladybug, con ayuda de su Miraculous, consigue respirar bajo el agua, abajo miró a los parisinos convertidos en estatuas, las casas estaban inundadas. Algo llamó su atención cerca de la Torre Eiffel, ella baja y tan pronto como está cerca, vio versiones destruidas de ella y Hawk Moth.

Con su mano derecha tocó la estatua de ella y de inmediato la vio disolverse en las olas de la destrucción.

"_Pensé que te había perdido... Estaba tan gatriste de ver que no estabas_" Las palabras de Chat Blanc comenzaban a tener sentido, el error del que tanto hablaba. "_Chat Blanc ha cometido... muchos errores_" Él había convertido al futuro en eso.

"_Tengo que detenerlo_" Con eso en mente, ella regresó a la superficie.

[...]

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —Ella extendió sus manos, deteniendo a su compañero akumatizado, todo su alrededor se había teñido de blanco a causa del Mega cataclismo de Chat Blanc.— ¡Te daré mi Miraculous, Chat Noir! —Tenía que detenerlo de alguna manera, encontrar la solución, sino el universo entero pagaría las consecuencias de su error. Ya había usado su Lucky Charm, sin saber para qué necesitaría una goma de borrar y no tenía las pistas necesarias para hallar la solución.

Nada había salido como ella planeó, él había acorralado y ya no había escapatoria.

Tan rápido como se había formado, el poderoso cataclismo de Chat Blanc disminuyó de tamaño hasta ser nada. Él cerró sus ojos por un instante y los volvió a abrir para mirarla, ella se tensó.— Ya no soy Chat Noir. Soy Chat Blanc.—Y con la misma mano con la que había conjurado su poder, tocó la campana plateada del traje.

Los ojos de Ladybug se concentraron el objeto esférico, la última cosa en él que podía ser akumatizada. ¡Ahí era donde se hallaba el maligno akuma! Tan solo tenía que acercarse lo suficiente para tomarlo.

"_Puedo con esto... por él, por salvar el universo_" Con eso en mente, Ladybug se acercó a él, apoyó sus manos en su pecho y le sonrió, mirando a esos ojos felinos azul hielo que tanto añoraba que fueran los felinos ojos verde esmeralda la veían con tanta ilusión, o que su traje blanco fuera el negro que siempre portaba, o que su cabellera platinada fueran sus mechones rubios rebeldes, y que ojalá él fuera el mismo de todos los días.

— Siempre serás Chat Noir para mí.—se inclinó para besarlo, le lastimaba tener que jugar con los sentimientos de Chat Noir, mas tenía que salvarlo.

Sus manos se aproximaban peligrosamente a la campana y cuando ya estaba por ponerle las manos encima a su objetivo...

— ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

La voz de Chat Blanc la detuvo, seguida de un apretón en sus muñecas. Ella jadeó por la sorpresa, sus manos estaban detenidas, oprimidas en el agarre casi de acero de Chat Blanc, su plan había sido destruido en segundos. Él aferró el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo, y se inclinó sutilmente a su oreja para después susurrar:

— Una sola cosa, bugaboo...—Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina, sin mostrar indicios de querer soltar sus muñecas.— Te conozco tan bien... conozco bien a mi pareja.

Ladybug gimió de dolor, mientras que él invadía su espacio personal. Sostuvo ambas manos de ella con una sola mano, y con la otra se aproximó para quitarle uno de los pendientes. Ella forcejaba, considerando la posibilidad de arrojarse al agua una vez más, sería lo mejor; gimoteó cuando las manos enguantadas de Chat Blanc quitaron el pendiente.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella, un escalofrío surcó su corazón mientras su cuerpo se retorcía al sentir las chispas mágicas danzar alrededor de su figura, desvaneciendo parte de su traje moteado. La goma de borrar, su última esperanza para resolver ese desastroso problema, se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Jadeó y, por un instante, dejó de forcejear. Él se reía y aflojó su agarre en las muñecas de ella.

— Ya no luches, Mi lady.—sonrió.— Ya no hay escape, esta es la única manera de protegernos.

Aprovechó la liberación de sus muñecas, consiguió soltar una de sus manos y se apresuró en cubrir el pendiente restante con su mano medio enguantada. La caída a la inundada París comenzaba a verse cada vez más tentadora, quizás así le daría tiempo a Bunnix en volver al pasado y evitar que todo eso ocurriese. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó para que Alix se apresurara y regresara el tiempo atrás.

— ¡Este no eres tú, Chat Noir! —Vociferó, en un vago intento de detenerlo.— ¡Tienes que parar! ¡Tú no quieres mi Miraculous!, ¡necesitas que te salve!

Él se carcajeó, clavó las garras de su guante en la suave piel de Ladybug, apartando la mano que cubría el pendiente restante, lo suficiente para poder arrebatárselo.

— Aún no lo entiendes, bugaboo... ¡Esta es la única forma de salvarnos! —Y sin piedad, arrancó el pendiente de la oreja de Ladybug. Ella gritó de dolor al sentir su oreja siendo despojada a la fuerza del Miraculous restante; el poco poder que quedaba se desvaneció de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista su apariencia de civil.

Sin sus poderes, ella se desplomó al suelo, debilitada, incapaz de moverse y arrebatarle el Miraculous de la Creación al akumatizado Chat Noir. Él se alejó a una distancia prudente y se colocó los pendientes en cada oreja, ante los ojos atemorizados de Marinette.

Brillos y chispas mágicas de tonalidades verdes y rojas envolvieron la figura de Chat Blanc, eran los poderes de la creación y la destrucción formulando su deseo.

— ¡No! –Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron pronunciadamente. Su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se cortó. ¡Se suponía que eso no debía pasar! ¡Ella debía resolver el problema! ¡Ella debía salvarlo!— ¡Chat, por favor!

Intentó ponerse de pie, sosteniendo su oreja rota con su mano derecha ensangrentada. El aire que inhalaba era casi irrespirable, sentía que le faltaba el aliento con cada impulso que su cuerpo daba para reincorporarse y detener a Chat Blanc. La extensa pelea había drenado su fuerza física y cada paso que daba era un tropiezo, y sin su Miraculous para aumentar su fuerza y resistencia, ella estaba perdida.

— ¡Ah! —Su pie se resbaló del hierro oxidado, se había tambaleado muy cerca del borde. Su cuerpo caía precipitadamente al agua, se dio cuenta de su realidad alarmante, sin la protección de su Miraculous, ella moriría.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió el tiempo pasar en cámara lenta, no podía escuchar nada, tan solo caía y sentía cada vez más cerca su fin. Rezó para que llegase Bunnix en ese momento y la salvara, que la llevara a su Madriguera e ingeniaran otro plan para detener a Chat Blanc. Si tan solo...

— Te tengo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miraron a los ojos azul hielo mirarle fijamente. Las mismas manos que la habían atacado, se aferraban a su cuerpo mientras caían juntos a la que era la ciudad de París. Chat Blanc mantuvo el cuerpo de Marinette cerca, buscó con la mirada un sitio seguro. Sus ojos visualizaron una zona donde todavía quedaba algo de una plataforma. Marinette, sin otra opción, se aferró a él, frustrada consigo misma por no haber hecho algo para evitar que todo eso pasase. Leves lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, el dolor de su oreja lastimada desapareció cuando una energía negra y roja la envolvió. Él la abrazó.

— Todo va a estar bien ahora, Marinette. No te volveré a perder otra vez.

Finalmente, él se instaló en la plataforma que visualizó, abrazándola con gentileza y cariño.

"_**Si cierro los ojos, casi puedo fingir que es el Chat Noir que conozco**_" Si tan solo los mantuviera cerrados y olvidaba donde estaba, y con quien estaba, quizás hubiera creído que Chat Noir la acaba de salvar de un ataque de Akuma "_**¡Pero no es así! ¡Y nunca volverá a ser el mismo si no hago algo!**_"

Él la soltó, dejándola sobre la plataforma y le sonrió. Ella quería correr, huir, alejar a ese ser que desconocía. Sus ojos vagaban, buscando algo que le ayudara a enfrentarlo y lograr arreglar todo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero estaba insegura de poder hacerlo, él la mantenía sujeta por los hombros, sosteniéndola para que no cayera ni huyera. Sus ojos solo podían verlo a él y la amplia sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

— No entiendo...—suspiró ella con la voz quebrantada.— ¿Por... por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me salvaste? Ya tienes... tienes lo que quieres.—La lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. Ella estaba cansada, había fracaso como heroína y como compañera. Le había fallado a Bunnix, quien había depositado toda esperanza en ella.

— Este minino no está completo sin su bichito, bugaboo.—Él sonrió.— Sabes que no soy nada sin ti, mi Ladybug.—Chat Blanc acarició sus cabellos, jalando suavemente sus coletas.— Ya no te perderé otra vez. Tan solo... prométame que no se irá nunca más. La necesito, la necesito mucho.

Marinette contuvo la respiración, sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

— Es extraño, estás usando coletas en tu forma civil.—Soltó una de sus coletas, dejando su cabello medio atado.— No he visto tu cabello recogido en coletas desde...—sus manos se detuvieron, y él pareció perderse en sus pensamientos.

Ella no supo a qué se refería él, vio la oportunidad y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su adolorido cuerpo, lo alejó de ella y huyó, no sabía a donde iría, toda París estaba inundada y con Chat Blanc acechando, no tenía escapatoria.

Él la acorraló al instante, y ciñó su cuerpo con el suyo, podía los salvajes latidos del corazón de ella. Estaba asustada. Ya nada podía arreglarse.

— Por favor, Chat Noir, detente.—suplicó al borde del llanto, él estrujó su cuerpo.— Esto no está bien.—trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Todo estará bien ahora, Marinette.—susurró a su oído.— No te volveré a perder.—repitió.

— ¡Hiciste el deseo! —Clamó ella, luchando contra él.— ¡Sabes el precio!

— Mi deseo sería arreglar todo para que podamos volver a estar enamorados...—su voz estaba calmada, lucía satisfecho.— Puede que nada se arregle con ello, pero al menos...—sostuvo el rostro atemorizado de Marinette con su mano izquierda y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.— Podré hacerte mía de una vez.

Los ojos de Marinette miraron los ojos azul intenso de Chat Blanc, la sonrisa con colmillos adornando por sus labios, el brillo maníaco de sus ojos. Una luz blanca la cegó por unos instantes, antes de perder el conocimiento y caer desmayada en brazos del akumatizado.

* * *

Un ligero zumbido irrumpía en sus sueños, una voz hablaba a cada momento, molestándola, sentía la necesidad de abrir sus ojos y mirar quien a hablaba, pero los sentía tan pesados. Escuchó a alguien nombrar a cada instante a su identidad de heroína, y haciendo su mejor intento, abrió sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la incómoda luz que daba a ellos.

Las voces se hicieron más nítidas, provenían de su computador encendido, su visión se nubló por unos instantes, ella bostezó ligeramente y trató de incorporarse en la cama. Tenía vagos recuerdos de su sueño, intentó recordar, pero solo consiguió una jaqueca. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, era casi mediodía ¿Qué hacía ella durmiendo a esa hora?

Miró sus ropas, no llevaba su habitual pijama, sino sus ropas normales. No comprendía la situación.

— Y en otras noticias... ¡París ha sido salvado por Ladybug y Chat Noir!

Con la ferviente voz de Nadja Chamack anunciando una nueva victoria de los héroes de París, Marinette olvidó todo rastro de sueño y sus ojos viajaron hacia la computadora encendida.

— ¡¿Ladybug?! —murmuró parándose de inmediato de la cama y acercándose a la computadora. "_**¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Yo soy Ladybug!**_" Por instinto, se llevó las manos a sus orejas.

Su Miraculous no estaba.

Asustada, miró a la pantalla de la computadora, se mostraban en vivo de una de las batallas de Ladybug y Chat Noir contra un akumatizado, pero no daban información acerca de ello; Ladybug estaba chocando puños con Chat Noir, celebrando haber ganado esa batalla era la imagen que tanto presumía Nadja.

"_**No puede ser... ¡Esto no puede ser!**_" La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tecleó en la barra de búsqueda acerca de ese suceso, mas solo aparecía la transmisión de Nadja Chamack. "_**¿Y si Tikki regresó con el Maestro Fu para proteger el Miraculous?, ¿O si tuvo que transformar a alguien más para lidiar con el akuma? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!**_" Ella estaba empezando a entrar en una crisis.

— ¡Necesito hablar con Alya! —tomó su teléfono, que se hallaba al lado del teclado, y rápidamente marcó al número de su amiga. Si había una pelea donde participaba Ladybug, Alya sería la primera en estar ahí para grabarla y subirla al Ladyblog, como su seguidora y reportera más fiel. Tras varios intentos, nadie respondía.

Dejó de insistir en llamar y dejó un par de mensajes preguntado acerca de la batalla. Apresurada se acercó a la trampilla, bajó por las escaleras al piso inferior, a la panadería, escuchó la alegre voz de su padre tarareando la canción que cantaba cuando hacía pan.

— ¡Marinette! Qué bueno que despertaste, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.—Su padre dejó de amasar y se giró para poder ceñirla en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella sonrió, olvidando la preocupación que le carcomía la extraña situación.

— Es bueno verte despierta.—dijo su madre, llevando su mano al pecho, en señal de alivio.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con curiosidad. Su padre retomó su labor de amasar mientras su madre se concentraba en ella.

— Estuviste en medio de un ataque de Akuma, Marinette.—respondió ella.— Pero nos alegra que hayas despertado.

Marinette asintió, comprendiendo un poco y aclarando dudas con respeto a por qué estaba dormida en pleno mediodía.

— ¿Y quién me trajo a casa? –cuestionó. Si ella había colapsado, ¿Quién la había traído? Y ¿Quién había purificado el akuma?

— Tu novio, Marinette.—La muchacha de hebras azabaches se congeló y las preguntas se detuvieron.— Adrien.

— Si ya te sientes mejor puedes ir a su casa, Marinette.—Sonrió su padre, uniéndose a la conversación.— Él va a estar muy feliz de verte bien.

"_**¿N...Novio? ¿Adrien mi novio?**_" Todo se volvió difuso para ella y estaba tan confundida al respecto. ¿Cómo Adrien iba a ser su novio si siquiera podía hablar con él sin tropezar con sus palabras? ¿En qué momento ocurrió eso?

— Es... está bien, mamá, papá.—Su mente era un enrollo.

— ¿Vas a ir? –Habló su padre, al lado de su madre.- Él quería quedarse a esperar que despertaras pero estaba un poco ocupado.

Ella asintió.

— ¡Sí, sí! Iré, por supuesto que iré.—Tal vez había un ataque de Akuma en proceso y Adrien estaba involucrado en ello. Con o sin Miraculous ella seguía siendo Ladybug y su deber era proteger a los débiles.

Ella se dirigió a la entrada de la panadería, dio una rápida despedida y se marchó fugazmente. Caminando, comenzó a analizar la situación en la que se hallaba, despertó a casi mediodía porque estaba en medio de un ataque de akuma, sus padres le dicen que su novio, Adrien Agreste, la había encontrado y la trajo a la casa... ¿acaso todos pensaban que ella y Adrien eran pareja? La sola idea la hacía ruborizar a horrores.

— Eso no es importante ahora.—murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Tocó los lóbulos de sus orejas, no estaba su Miraculous y no sabía por qué, o el por qué había colapsado en medio de un enfrentamiento.

— ¡Niña! Qué bueno verte.—Ella chilló, saltó a un lado, asustada.— ¿Marinette? —Esa voz ligera la reconoció de inmediato. Se giró y se sintió tan aliviada al ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga, Alya.

— ¡Alya! —sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó a los brazos de su amiga. Sintió la calidez del cuerpo de la morena y se sintió segura.— ¡Llevo horas llamándote!

La morena se reía ligeramente.

— Me alegra que verte mejor, niña.—Marinette la soltó y le sonrió.— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Me siento... bien.—respondió meditando su respuesta.— Alya, estoy confundida... mis padres me dijeron que quedé atrapada en un ataque de akuma... y que mi novio me trajo.—tomó aire ante la atenta mirada de Alya. Sus labios temblaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente.— ¡Y que Adrien es mi novio! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Que Adrien es mi novio!

La expresión de Alya era de confusión ante lo último mencionado por la muchacha de hebras azabaches, quien reía nerviosa.

— ¡Chica, relájate! —La morena la sostuvo por los hombros.— ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir se encargaron del Akuma! —"_**¡Ese es el problema!**_" Quiso decir Marinette. "_**¡Yo soy Ladybug!**_"— ¿por qué te sorprende que Adrien sea tu novio? ¡Hace dos noches tuvimos una cita doble, Marinette!

La cara de Marinette estaba teñida de un rojo escarlata por la facilidad con la que Alya decía todo aquello, olvidando la situación del akuma.

— ¡Él no lo es...! ¡Alya, él y yo no estamos...!

— ¡Por favor, niña! —ella sacó su teléfono y le mostró varias fotos de ellos dos que habían en el Instagram de Marinette. Marinette estaba sorprendida, había fotos de ellos dos abrazados, algunas de ellos junto a los padres de Marinette, ¡incluso había fotos de Adrien modelando ropa diseñada por Marinette! Había fotos de Adrien cocinando con Tom Dupain, el padre de Marinette, otras de él besándola, y algunas de los regalos que este le había dado. Alya abrió su galería, revelando múltiples fotos de ellos, en casi todas ella llevaba su cabello suelto y Adrien llevaba puesta una boina.— ¡Llevan años saliendo!

Eso fue demasiado para Marinette.

"_**¿Adrien es mi... novio?**_" pensó. Varios pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su cabeza, múltiples de imágenes de ellos dos juntos, como si fuesen recuerdos propios de ella.

— Marinette, me estás comenzando a preocupar un poco.—Alya guardó su teléfono y se acercó a su confundida amiga, colocando una mano en su hombro.— ¿Qué te está pasando?

— No lo... no lo sé.

Se giró para mirar a su amiga, pero se encontró fue con la expresión congelada de ella, sin llegar a pronunciar más palabras. Marinette parpadeó confundida y continuó hablando.

— Por supuesto que amo a Adrien, digo... él me gusta... ¡lo amo! Pero... todavía no encuentro el momento ni las palabras para confesarle mis sentimientos, y tampoco sé si él quiere saber acerca de ellos...—soltó un suspiro de decepción, tantos intentos, quinientos veintidós intentos... ¿522? ¿Cuál fue el 522?

Un recuerdo invadió su mente. Ella con un obsequio acercándose decepcionada a Alya y las chicas, diciendo que no estaba segura de hacer realmente eso "_**¡La boina! Yo le iba a dar la boina por el día de su quinto apellido. Fui a su casa y... ¿qué pasó después de eso?**_" No conseguía recordar. "_**¡La boina es la misma que en las fotos de Alya! ¿Qué está pasando?**_"

— ¡Niña! —la enérgica voz de Alya la asustó.— ¡Necesitas ir a ver a Adrien! Le alegrará tanto saber que estás bien.

Marinette arqueó una ceja, puede que ya no poseía su Miraculous o que Tikki no estuviese con ella, pero la situación le daba mala espina.

— ¡Vamos, Marinette! Estamos cerca de su casa, así puedes pasar tiempo de calidad con él.—la voz de Alya sonaba tan emocionada, mientras tomaba de muñeca y la arrastraba en dirección a la Mansión Agreste.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Marinette se dejó llevar por Alya. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, tenía que concentrarse, una oportunidad surgiría después de la rápida visita a la casa de Adrien; iba a llegar al fondo de todo, cueste lo que le cueste. Doblaron a la esquina, justo frente a las puertas de la mansión.

"_**Respira, respira**_" Se repitió varias veces, había ido algunas veces a la Mansión Agreste, tanto como civil como su alter ego de héroe. Marinette jadeó, su visión se nubló por unos momentos mientras una imagen aparecía en su mente. Ella en la habitación de Adrien, escribiendo su nombre sobre un obsequio y después marchándose con su yo-yo. "_**¿Qué fue eso?**_"

Alya la condujo a las puertas, pero el panel de seguridad siquiera preguntó quienes eran, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Dándole un vistazo a Marinette, la morena soltó su muñeca y le indico que él lo estaba esperando adentro.

— ¡Te veo más tarde, niña! —sonrió y se dio vuelta, despidiéndose de ella.

— ¡S...si!

Pasó saliva nerviosa, adentrándose a la Mansión Agreste. Abrió la puerta y entró con cautela al enorme vestíbulo. Ella se congeló al instante. Frío. Sintió frío, uno que se coló por todo su cuerpo y heló hasta sus huesos, apenas cruzó el lumbral de la puerta. Pero sentía algo más, una inexplicable sensación de humedad que se aferraba su piel. El aire luchaba por entrar a sus pulmones, se sentía asfixiada.

La situación comenzaba a tornarse extraña. Respiró hondo y tosió suavemente. Presentía que todavía había un akuma atacando y Adrien estaba involucrado, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Un loco admirador de él que lo tenía cautivo? "_¡Podría estar herido!_" pensó alarmada.— ¿Adrien? —llamó, su voz hizo eco.

Avanzó a través del cuarto. Sus ojos vagaron por la desolada habitación, la soledad era abrumadora, sintió un ligero deja vú. "_**¿Dónde estarán la señorita Nathalie? ¿O el guardaespaldas de Adrien? ¿Dónde estará el señor Agreste?**_" Sintió una tenue melodía de piano viniendo desde el segundo piso, probablemente de la habitación de Adrien.

— ¿Adrien? —Llamó y Subió por los escalones del vestíbulo, en dirección a la habitación de Adrien.— ¿Estás aquí?

La melodía se hizo más nítida conforme ella avanzó, incluso distinguió la voz de Adrien tarareando la canción como si la supiese de memoria, pero sonaba nostálgico, triste.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta que daba la habitación de su amado, respiró hondo.

— ¿Adrien...? —llamó vacilante, tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó. Al otro lado de la puerta, escuchó cosas moverse y como la canción se detuvo abruptamente.

— Pasa, Marinette.

Ella ingresó con cautela, miró el interior de la habitación de Adrien, el piano de cola estaba en el medio de la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas y la única entrada de luz era el gran ventanal –cubierto con cortinas- de la habitación de Adrien. Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa, había entrado un par de veces pero esta vez le daba un mal presentimiento. Al fondo de la habitación, sentado cerca de las escaleras, distinguió la figura de Adrien de la oscuridad, pero algo era extraño en él.

— ¡Por favor, cierra la puerta! Hay mucho de lo que hablar, tenemos que ponernos al día, Marinette.

Ella obedeció y cerró la puerta, sintiéndose extrañada.

— Mis padres... Alya... me dijeron que me encontraste en medio de un ataque de akuma.—habló ella apresurada, ingresando a la habitación. Distinguió la figura de Adrien pero había algo preocupante, ¿su cabello había sido así de claro? — Y quería... ¡quiero! Agradecerte...—Él la interrumpió, mirándola desde su lugar.

— No te preocupes, me alegra que ya estés mejor.

Ella respiró hondo y sonrió con nervios.

— Y... también me dijeron que querías... querías verme. ¿Eso es cierto? —Él se fue acercando lentamente.— Tengo mucho por preguntar...-su voz se detuvo al verlo de cuerpo completo.

Su cabello rubio pasó a ser un platino, su piel estaba más pálida de lo usual y sus ojos, en vez de verdes, eran azules, un azul brillante y cautivador. Su vista se nubló en un recuerdo sorpresivo, los mismos ojos azules mirándola fijamente con un brillo casi maníaco y obsesivo, mientras se acercaba a ella una figura vestida enteramente de blanco.

— ¿A...adrien? —ella se paralizó al instante. Los ojos azul hielo del chico no se despegaban de ella.— ¿Qué te...? ¿Qué pasó...?

— ¡Oh! ¿Esto? —Se señaló así mismo con una sonrisa.— ¿Mi nueva apariencia? Mmm...—dudó por un momento, cruzándose de brazos.— Creo que es permanente, después de poder arreglar todo... ¡Pero creo que me queda muy bien! ¡Me queda _gatástica_!

"_**¿Arreglar...?**_" Ella estaba sin habla. Adrien había sido akumatizado, de eso no había dudas.

— ¿Arreglar todo...? ¿Qué arreglaste? —inquirió. Si él había sido akumatizado entonces, ¿por qué no lucía como un villano? ¿Por qué se centraría en salvar a su compañera de clases –y supuesta novia- en vez de cumplir con lo que Hawk Moth le pedía?

"_¡Te encontraré, mi Lady! Y cuando lo haga, ¡me darás tu miraculous!_" Ella jadeó, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

— No comprendo nada...

Los grandes ojos azules de Adrien parpadearon, mirándola con sorpresa.— ¿Tú no te acuerdas...? —Su voz se volvió un hilo y su expresión denotaba dolor.— ¿No nos recuerdas?

"_¡Llevan años saliendo!_" La voz de Alya retumbaba en sus oídos seguida de las imágenes de ellos juntos. ¿Era cierto entonces?

— Yo...-tartamudeó.— Estoy tratando de recordar, Adrien... creo que Ladybug estaba luchando contra un akuma... uno que...

"_El joven con traje de gato que le devolvió la mirada no era Chat Noir, su fiel compañero de batallas, sino uno vestido con un traje enteramente blanco, un color blanco tan puro que relucía al percibir los rayos del sol, con unos ojos azul hielo, mirándole con una intensidad casi maníaca, su piel era más pálida de lo usual y hasta el rubio de su cabello, pasó a ser un platinado que hacía juego con su traje._"

— Uno que era lo contrario a Chat Noir.

Adrien mostró una sonrisa y asintió ante lo que ella decía.

— Si.—sostuvo las manos de ella entre las suyas, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.— Chat Blanc... ¡Entonces recuerdas!

"_El gato blanco le sonrió, como siempre hacía Chat Noir._—_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! _—_Sin previo aviso, se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a rodear a Ladybug como un gato._"

— Adrien...—suspiró, varios recuerdos invadían su mente en ese momento.—... Chat Blanc... él era... ¡Él era Chat Noir! —Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.— Algo no está bien con ello, algo salió mal... necesito arreglar esto.

El cuerpo de Adrien se tensó y miró preocupado a Marinette.

— No, no, no.-respiró agitadamente, acarició las manos de ella en busca de calmarse.— Todo está arreglado, ya todo está bien... ¡Y París está mejor que nunca! No hay de qué preocuparse, bugaboo.

Marinette se congeló y casi olvidó como respirar. Un jadeó se escapó de sus labios seguido de un _¿qué?_, el apodo hacía eco en su mente una y otra vez. "_**No, no, no, no... ¡no puede ser!**_"

— ¿C...cómo me llamaste? —Ella se concentró en los ojos azules de él, quien la miraba con genuina preocupación.

— Oh, Dios.—murmuró.— Realmente has perdido la memoria.—Él la sostuvo, Marinette parecía que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse.— Pero, tranquila, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por esas molestas identidades secretas.—sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla.— Me he ocupado de todo, para que finalmente estemos juntos... ¡justo como debe ser!

Ella no sabía que sentir en ese momento, ni que decir. Era mucho para procesar.

— ¿Tú... tú eres Chat Noir?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No, mi Lady.—sus ojos no se apartaron de los de ella.— Soy Chat Blanc, ahora.

"_Ya no soy Chat Noir. Soy Chat Blanc._"

Ella terminó por colapsar, fue demasiado para digerir. Sus parpados se sintieron tan pesados mientras su cuerpo caía hacia el joven de cabellos platinados.

— ¡Marinette!

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando ella despertó, no sabía siquiera cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Su mente recordaba las últimas cosas que sucedieron y ligeros recuerdos que volvían a ella. Sentía su cabeza doler. Trató de asimilar todo, la nueva apariencia de Adrien, el akuma de Adrien... la revelación de identidades... Chat Blanc.

"_**¡Adrien es Chat Noir!**_" Repetía su mente tantas veces, comprobando y asegurándose que era verídico. Su compañero de batallas, su fiel confidente, Chat Noir era su amor platónico, Adrien Agreste. Se fijó en su alrededor, se hallaba aún en la habitación de Adrien, en la cama de Adrien. Podía olfatear el olor de Adrien tan impregnado en las sábanas y en las almohadas. Trató de reincorporarse, pero, de repente, se sintió mareada y volvió a su posición inicial en la cabeza. La puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

— Ya despertaste.—una voz habló, era Adrien y traía consigo una bandeja donde había un par de bebidas y aperitivos.— Traje algo de beber y comer, supuse que tenías hambre.

Ella sonrió, enternecida por su preocupación. Por un instante, si no se fijaba en el tono tan pálido de su piel y cabello, ni en el color inusual de sus ojos, habría pensado que se trata del mismo Adrien que conocía y al que amaba.

— Gracias, Chat... Adri... Noir... Adrien.—tartamudeó el nombre de su amado. Él sonrió y acercó. Se sentó en la cama y le ofreció uno de los aperitivos.

— No son tan buenos como los de tu papá, pero hice mi mejor intento.—le sonrió él.— Pruébalo.

Ella dudó un poco, pero él tenía razón en algo, moría de hambre en ese momento. Le dio un mordisco al emparedado que él había preparado, sabía bien; pronto se encontró devorando los aperitivos que Adrien había traído.

— ¡Wow, mi Lady! Sí que tenías hambre.—Él reía, Marinette sintió sus mejillas calentarse y solo pudo pronunciar un pequeño _lo siento_.— Bebe algo, de seguro tienes sed.—él volvía a tener la razón. Le extendió un vaso con un líquido de color anaranjado, ella lo aceptó y bebió de él.

Por instante, se sintió feliz, había soñado con algo así desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por Adrien. Mas sabía que algo no estaba bien.

"_**Tengo que concentrarme, averiguar más acerca de esto**_" —Adrien...—murmuró ella. Él la miró y asintió.— Hiciste el deseo.—fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, él volvió a asentir.— El precio...

Él suspiró.

— Admito que mi deseo fue simple... Quiero decir, desear que todo volviera a ser como antes, para que fueras felices otra vez, arreglar el error que cometí... ¡Bueno! París dejó de ser una zona de desastre, las personas volvieron y no notaron nada inusual, la Luna volvió a ser lo que era, ¡todo está mejor que nunca ahora! —Él enterró sus dedos en sus blancos cabellos, revolviéndolos, y la miró.— ¿El precio?... Valió la pena, las voces en mi cabeza gritan sin cesar, oigo sus lamentos a cada momento... pero valió la pena.

Eso no respondía su pregunta.

— Me quitaste mi Miraculous.—acusó ella, con molestia.— ¡E hiciste el deseo!

— Fue un sacrificio justo, mi Lady.—argumentó él, con seriedad.— Todos los efectos secundarios forman parte del sacrificio. Un sacrificio que hice por salvar este mundo, salvarte a ti, ¡por salvarnos!

Eso la molestó aún más, y lo encaró.

— ¡Un sacrificio que no debía suceder, Chat Noir! —Conforme él explicaba, los recuerdos de su batalla contra Chat Blanc volvieron a ella de forma abrupta. La desesperación que sintió, las emociones encontradas.— ¡Podría haber arreglado todo si me hubieras dejado! —Ella estaba más que enojada en ese momento. ¡Estuvo al borde de la muerte!— ¡Por esa razón Bunnix me trajo al futuro! Para que...—Él la interrumpió, mirándola con ojos de sorpresa.

— ¿El futuro? —Su voz tembló.— ¿De qué estás hablan...? —Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, comprendiendo todo.— ¡Por supuesto! Por eso la confusión... por eso.—La tristeza en su mirar y el tono afligido, hicieron que Marinette quisiera consolarlo.— No nos recuerdas

Todo comenzó a tener sentido para él. Su mundo, el mundo que él conocía, era tan solo un universo alterno, un mal final y ella había sido asignada para resolverlo. Suspiró y respiró profundo, no había estado preparado para ello.

Su mano cayó suavemente en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con el pulgar.— Pero al menos puedo abrazarte otra vez.-sonrió con tristeza y añadió.— Y ya no tengo que enfrentar esta soledad, te tengo ahora a mi lado para enfrentarnos a este mundo.—Sus dedos rozaron los labios de ella, Marinette se alejó un poco.— Todo está como debe estar... al menos.

— ¡No lo está! —dijo ella. Debían enfrentar la realidad, juntos, ¡Ese futuro no debía ocurrir!— El futuro estaba en riesgo, Adrien, ¡nuestro futuro! Ella me trajo para solucionar el problema pero... nada ocurrió como planeé. Tú sigues akumatizado y Tikki... ella ya no está... y todo porque no fui tan fuerte como pensé que era.

Quería derrumbarse en ese momento, llorar a mares y desahogar su frustración. Siempre había sido fuerte cuando era Ladybug, pero ella ya no era Ladybug, solo era una chica normal, con una vida normal, y puede que jamás vuelva a ser Ladybug. Lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

— Shshshs, no digas eso, princesa.—dijo él, mirándola con preocupación genuina.— Por favor, no llores, Marinette. Todo estará bien, estamos juntos en esto.

Él la acurrucó contra su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos azabaches. Ella inhaló y exhaló varias veces, tratando de controlar su respiración. Permanecieron así durante un largo lapso de tiempo, sin medir los minutos ni los segundos.

— Si... siquiera sé cómo encajar en esto.—murmuró ella, apoyada con el pecho del chico.— No sé qué pasará ahora.

Él depositó un beso en su mejilla.— Solo tienes que ser tú misma, Marinette, sigues siendo la misma chica de la que me enamoré, eso no ha cambiado.

Ella negó bruscamente.

— Te enamoraste de Ladybug, no de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, solo me amas porque soy... era Ladybug, quien resultó ser Marinette.—su voz tembló ligeramente ante su afirmación.

Él besó su frente y le sonrió.— Y te enamoraste de Adrien Agreste, el modelo, quien resultó ser Chat Noir.

Recuerdos de los momentos que vivió junto a Chat Noir como su alter ego, invadieron su mente, ¡e incluso las veces en las que se besaron! Todas las veces que él le coqueteó, las veces que ella lo rechazó diciendo que estaba enamorada de otro chico "_**Y ese otro chico resultó ser él mismo...**_" ¡Todas las cosas vergonzosas que había hecho delante de Chat Noir! Todas habían sido presenciadas por Adrien.

— Yo...—no sabía que decir, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata.— Ahg...

Los labios de él se torcieron, tratando de contener la risa.— ¿Ves? Te pusiste así la última vez que te enteraste, ¡Nuestro amor es más posible que nunca ahora! —Él lucía y parecía estar muy seguro de lo que decía.— Te conozco, mi Lady. Piensas que necesitas arreglar todo, pero... ¿no puede ser esta nuestra única oportunidad de ser felices? No más akumas, no más Hawk Moth atemorizando a los parisinos, estaremos a salvo.—Ella lo miró fijamente.— Si borras esto, puede que jamás volvamos a estar así...-

— ¿Qué pasó con Hawk Moth? –Interrumpió ella. ¿Ya no existía Hawk Moth en ese futuro?— ¿Qué pasó con él?

— ¡Oh! Me... Nos hicimos cargo de él.—sonrió.—París ya está a salvo de él.—continuó, ampliando su sonrisa.— Para siempre.

"_**¿Cómo había sucedido eso?**_" No estaba segura de querer saber. Él lucía tan seguro de sus palabras, después de todo, ese era su futuro.

— Estuve mucho tiempo solo... fue un largo tiempo para pensar.—susurró él, cambiando el tema.— Estuve solo por cuatro o cinco meses, no lo sé realmente, fueron muchos meses...—su expresión de volvió más seria conforme hablaba.— Mucho tiempo para decidir lo que quería realmente, medité sobre ello.—Marinette asintió.— Nunca dejaré que algo así vuelva a pasar, mi Lady, no te volveré a perder.—declaró.

Miró a los ojos azules de Adrien y tragó audiblemente, tenía delante a la persona que la amaba mirándola intensamente.— Adrien... ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Qué... qué deseas?

Una sonrisa satisfecha adornó sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella.— Creo ya lo sabes, mi lady.

Él la empujó contra la lujosa cama de su habitación, le mostró una sonrisa de colmillos, parecía estar feliz. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. "_**¿Acaso él hará...?**_" Comenzó a forcejear, para quitárselo de encima, pero se encontró debilitada, supuso que era debido al estrés, la fatiga de esa situación.

— Mi Ladybug, siempre haciéndolo todo más complicado.—Marinette contuvo el aliento, sin estar preparada. Esos ojos azules tan distintos a los alegres ojos verdes habituales, su cabello platinado y esa sonrisa, todo le daba un mal presentimiento. No debió confiarse tanto. Nada bueno iba a suceder, él iba a salirse con la suya.

Él miró su cabello oscuro como la medianoche, sus largas pestañas que, delicadamente, la hacían parecer un ángel, el brillo de inocencia en sus ojos azules; ella era una pequeña muñequita de porcelana. Él forzó sus labios sobre los de ella, haciéndola chillar. Con ayuda de sus manos, presionó su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de ella. Adrien sonrió y despegó sus labios de los de ella. Los ojos de ella lo miraban con suplica, y decían claramente "detente".

¿Cómo había cambiado tan drásticamente la situación?

— No te muevas, Mini-bug.—le susurró al oído en un tono burlesco, ajeno al tono decidido que tenía hace unos instantes.

Sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los de ella en un forzoso beso. Debajo de él, ella luchaba por liberarse de su agarre. Una de sus manos se deslizó por su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo cerca de él, eliminando cualquier tipo de distancia. Marinette quería sollozar en ese momento, sin entender por qué él hacía eso.

Los labios de Adrien descendieron a su cuello y clavícula, dejando un rastro de saliva, hasta llegar a su hombro, sus dientes dejaron varias marcas allí, marcando que ella le pertenecía. Marinette susurraba que parara y se detuviera.

Adrien la despojó de su blazer negro, sin escuchar sus suplicas. Sus manos se colaron bajo su camisa, tocando y acariciando la suave piel de su abdomen. Ella soltó un jadeó, mientras él acariciaba sus senos.

— Por favor... para.—sollozó ella.— ¿Qué pasa, Adrien...?

Sus ojos azul hielo, que antes la observaban con una fascinación maníaca, se tornaron en una mirada preocupada, mientras se alejaba. Lucía arrepentido. Acarició sus cabellos con cariño, tratando de calmarla.

— Lo siento, no quise ser brusco, mi Lady.—su voz sonaba llena de inquietud.— Me emocioné demasiado... He estado esperando por esto durante mucho tiempo...

Él cubrió sus labios con dos dedos, y le sonrió con tranquilidad. Ella no sabía que decir en ese momento, tan solo giró el rostro.

— Marinette, mírame.—susurró preocupado. Ella obedeció, con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Los brillantes ojos azules de él la cautivaron.— Tranquila, princesa.—presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, arrinconandola contra la cama.— ¿No quieres ser feliz conmigo? Me amas como yo te amo a ti, nos amamos, no importan las identidades, ni lo que sucedió.—Volvió a susurrar.— No haré nada que pueda ocasionarte dolor, seré gentil contigo.

Por un momento, sus palabras sonaron tan genuinas y cargadas de un profundo amor. Él no sería capaz de hacerle daño. "_Este minino no está completo sin su bichito, bugaboo_" Un breve recuerdo invadió su mente. Adrien no iba a hacerle daño, él la amaba, todo lo que había hecho había sido por ella.

— ¿Puedo continuar, mi Lady?

¡Pero este no era el Adrien que ella conocía! Necesita huir de él, sus ojos azules irradiaban ese brillo misterioso que la cautivaban, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. No estaba segura de sí debía defenderse o no, ella no quería hacerlo enojar y ocasionara una catástrofe. Sabía de lo que él era capaz de hacer. "¡También podría destruirte, a mí, nuestros recuerdos, todo!"

Los dedos de Adrien acariciaban su mejilla con cariño, esperando su respuesta.

"_**Por favor, no...**_" pensó para sí misma. Amaba a Adrien, eso no lo iba a negar, pero en ese momento sus sentimientos estaban mezclados, ¡lo amaba! ¿Con cuanta frecuencia ella había soñado con ese momento? ¿Cuánto había deseado eso? ¿Cuánto había querido que él la amara tanto como ella a él? Y ahora que eso estaba sucediendo, estaba lejos de lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

Ella tenía que hallar una solución, ¡Ese no era el futuro que esperaba! Bunnix... ¿dónde estaba ella ahora mismo?

"_**Bunnix me conoce de un futuro donde yo sigo siendo Ladybug y él sigue siendo Chat Noir... este no es nuestro futuro... ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué error cometí?**_" Se lamentó. Sacudió su cabeza y miró los ojos azules de Adrien, ya no tenía opciones, nadie iba a aparecer, nadie la iba a salvar... estaba perdida. Solo quedaba la rendición.

— Si... sigue.

Odió escuchar su voz tartamudear ante Adrien Agreste.

* * *

No tenía palabras para explicar cómo se sentía. Ya no le encontraba sentido a seguir luchando, no podría resolver nada, sin su Miraculous, sin Chat Noir o algún otro aliado, ella estaba perdida y atrapada entre los brazos del akumatizado Adrien Agreste.

— Este es nuestro mundo ahora, Bugaboo.—acarició sus desnudos hombros y depositó un beso en su mejilla.— Esta es nuestra felicidad, nuestro futuro juntos. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Ya no tenía escape.


End file.
